Plant Family (PvZ2)
:For the version in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Plant Family. Plant Families is a feature in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Plants are divided into families which are mostly there to indicate which plant is influenced by which Power Mint. A colored circle with the appropriate family icon can be seen in the upper-left corner of seed packets. Families Each family is named after the Power Mint with which it is associated. There are currently 14 families in the game. Fila-mint Color: Cyan The Fila-mint family is mainly composed of electric plants, as well as Magnifying Grass: *Citron *Electrici-tea *Electric Blueberry *Electric Currant *Electric Peashooter *E.M.Peach *Lightning Reed *Magnifying Grass *Ultomato Pepper-mint Color: Red The Pepper-mint family plants is mainly composed of fire-based plants, as well as Ghost Pepper: *Fire Peashooter *Ghost Pepper *Hot Date *Hot Potato *Jack O' Lantern *Jalapeno *Lava Guava *Pepper-pult *Pyre Vine *Snapdragon Winter-mint Color: Blue The Winter-mint family is entirely composed of ice-based plants: *Cold Snapdragon *Iceberg Lettuce *Ice Bloom *Missile Toe *Snow Pea *Winter Melon Enlighten-mint Color: Yellow The Enlighten-mint family is entirely composed of sun producing plants: *Primal Sunflower *Solar Tomato *Sun Bean *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Toadstool *Twin Sunflower *Gold Bloom Reinforce-mint Color: Tan The Reinforce-mint family is entirely composed of defensive plants: *Aloe *Chard Guard *Endurian *Holly Barrier *Infi-nut *Pea-nut *Primal Wall-nut *Pumpkin *Sweet Potato *Tall-nut *Wall-nut Bombard-mint Color: Orange The Bombard-mint family is entirely composed of explosive plants: *Bombegranate *Cherry Bomb *Escape Root *Explode-O-Nut *Grapeshot *Potato Mine *Primal Potato Mine *Strawburst Ail-mint Color: Purple The Ail-mint family is entirely composed of poisoning plants and mushrooms: *Blooming Heart *Chili Bean *Fume-shroom *Garlic *Goo Peashooter *Imp Pear *Puff-shroom *Spore-shroom Enchant-mint Color: Magenta The Enchant-mint family is entirely composed of plants that utilize magic in some capacity: *Caulipower *Hypno-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Shrinking Violet *Witch Hazel *Zoybean Pod Contain-mint Color: Gray The Contain-mint family is mainly composed of plants that slow zombies down, as well as Grave Buster and Magnet-shroom: *Blover *Dazey Chain *Grave Buster *Hurrikale *Magnet-shroom *Sap-fling *Spring Bean *Stallia *Stunion Enforce-mint Color: Green The Enforce-mint family is mainly composed of melee plants, or plants that attack up close: *Bonk Choy *Celery Stalker *Chomper *Guacodile *Kiwibeast *Parsnip *Phat Beet *Snap Pea *Squash *Tangle Kelp *Wasabi Whip Arma-mint Color: Brown The Arma-mint family is entirely composed of lobbed-shot and cannon plants: *A.K.E.E. *Apple Mortar *Banana Launcher *Blastberry Vine *Cabbage-pult *Coconut Cannon *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Sling Pea Conceal-mint Color: Plum The Conceal-mint family is entirely composed of shadow plants: *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Shadow Peashooter Spear-mint Color: Black The Spear-mint family is entirely composed of plants with spikes or piercing attacks: *Bloomerang *Cactus *Homing Thistle *Laser Bean *Pokra *Spikerock *Spikeweed *Dartichoke Appease-mint Color: Chartreuse The Appease-mint family is entirely composed of peashooter plants and plants that shoot projectiles straight, as well as Torchwood: *Bowling Bulb *Dandelion *Pea Pod *Peashooter *Primal Peashooter *Red Stinger *Repeater *Rotobaga *Split Pea *Starfruit *Threepeater *Torchwood Strategies Whenever you plant a Power Mint on the board, it'll do some damage or affect the zombies in some form, then boost the plants on the lawn that are members of the appropriate family. Boosting plants will increase their damage, toughness, sun-producing, and/or unique abilities. With Buffz & Bruisez on, you can use Power Mints to boost the family that is currently having a strong buff. Avoid using Power Mints when their families are ineffective, since not even a Power Mint will make the plant do any damage to the zombies at all. Trivia *There are some plants that could fit into other families, but are in other families based on how they are played: **Despite being fire plants, Wasabi Whip and Torchwood are not in the Pepper-mint family. **Despite all being pea plants, Snow Pea, Pea-nut, Fire Peashooter, Electric Peashooter, Shadow Peashooter, Sling Pea, and Goo Peashooter are not in the Appease-mint family. **Despite all being electrical plants, Magnet-shroom, Laser Bean, and Infi-nut are not in the Fila-mint family. **Despite both being explosive plants, Coconut Cannon and Dandelion are not in the Bombard-mint family. **Despite all not being pea plants, Bowling Bulb, Red Stinger, Starfruit, Dandelion, Rotobaga and Torchwood are in the Appease-mint family since they fire single target projectiles. **Despite Hurrikale blows icy winds to slow down zombies, he is not in the Winter-mint Family. **Despite all being stalling plants, Iceberg Lettuce, Chili Bean, Garlic, Primal Peashooter, and Apple Mortar are not in the Contain-mint family. **Despite all being lobbed-shot plants, Blooming Heart, Dusk Lobber, Winter Melon, Spore-Shroom, and Sap-fling are not in the Arma-mint family due to their various other properties. **Despite having an attack that pierces multiple zombies, Fume-shroom is not in the Spear-mint family. **Power Lily, Tile Turnip, Gold Bloom, Gold Leaf, Thyme Warp, Lily Pad, Imitater and Perfume-shroom are the only plants to not be in their own plant families. ***In Imitater's case, he takes the mint family of the plant he imitates. *There are also plants that contradict their respective families. Hence, they might be moved to different families. *Magnet-shroom and Grave Buster are from the Contain-mint family, but they don't really stall zombies. *Ghost Pepper is from the Pepper-mint family, but is not a fire plant. *Despite being sun producing plants, Gold Bloom and (technically) Gold Leaf are not in the Enlighten-mint Family. *Despite being a melee plant, Pokra is not in the Enforce-mint family. See also *Plants *Plant Family, as in the Chinese version *Mint *Power Mints *Arena Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Game mechanics